


Talent

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [18]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Talent Agency, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira as a musician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

**"I drive a Rolls Royce 'cause it's good for my voice."**  
  
"Kira's got to be someone who's pretending to be mute!" Matsueda repeated for the hundredth time that session. The members of Yagami Talent Agency collectively shook their heads. "How else could anyone manage to keep people from finding out? His voice is so distinctive!"  
  
"There is another way," said a voice from the door. An unkempt young man with scruffy black hair stood barefoot before them. Director Yagami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's that?" He asked. The man wandered in a few steps, leaning back against the door frame.  
  
"He's the shy, quiet type. Only on the outside, of course – he's incredibly arrogant on the inside. The way he only ever posts music online, letting his legend grow while he hides himself away to bask in his own smug sense of superiority demonstrates that quite well," the man said, gnawing idly on his thumbnail.  
  
"And you know this…?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm not him! You can call me… L." He smiled. "I'm a detective. From what I've figured he's probably working as a secretary somewhere, maybe even -"  
  
A door at the far end of the room opened, allowing Light to slip in quietly. He crossed the room in three quick strides, passing his father an unlabeled manilla folder. Light stopped, and eyed L curiously.  
  
" – maybe even here."  
  
Light smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like this when I first wrote it, but I'm actually really fond of it now, so I may continue this some day. =D


End file.
